


I like you

by minracha



Series: Blessings wait for you ✨ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minracha/pseuds/minracha
Summary: In which Hyunjin is in trouble because he can't understand two things,a) what the heck is a Day6??b) who the heck is Kim Wonpil???OrIn which Hyunjin doesn't realize that the only way into Seungmin's heart is through Day6.





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> This work is obviously inspired by Seungmin's obsession with Day6 and the title of the fic is a reference of course to the Day6 song 😂

"He hates me, he hates me, he hates me, he hates me, he hates me" Hyunjin repeated into his phone, he was sat in the driver seat of his car, not starting it yet

"oh my stop chanting, atleast say hello dumbass" Jisung replied, the roll of his eyes evident even through the telephonic conversation 

"I fucked up Jisung, I fucked up, there might not be even a 2nd date, hell he probably won't even look at my face ever again" 

"Okay I know you're a really embarrassing person but what did you do?"

"I'm going to die Jisung, I'm going to die alone, my own crush thinks I'm useless" Hyunjin hit his head on the steering wheel "ow"

"Where are you? I'm coming over tonight, I'm bringing some KFC"

"I just got out of the date, I'm in my car, I'll reach in 15 minutes"

"Perfect, I'll perhaps catch you on the stairs itself" Jisung smiled to himself, "you're a dork Hyunjin" 

"Shut up, come soon, I'm really sad" Hyunjin whined into the phone and cut it before the other can reply. 

Hyunjin exhaled heavily and looked out into the empty space where his date's car was parked before, he left a few minutes ago. Hyunjin sighed again and dragged his hands down his face, "why am I such a fuck up?"

\----

"Wait, Hyunjin are you crying?" Jisung asked as the other struggled to open the door into his apartment.

"No" Hyunjin squeaked aggressively rubbing at his eyes. 

"Holy shit this is serious" Jisung pulled Hyunjin back by the jacket and took the key off the taller's hand before opening the door. 

Hyunjin's legs gave out when he reached the couch and slumped on it.  
Jisung sighed and placed the KFC box and a bottle of coke on the table in front of the other boy before sitting on the edge of the couch and removing the taller's shoes. Hyunjin's face was smushed into the small pillow as the sound of little sobs filled the room. 

"Jinnie, I need you to sit up okay?" Jisung requested softly, tapping the other's butt lightly. 

Hyunjin shook his head into the pillow implying a no.

"At least tell me what happened?"

Hyunjin shook his head again, along with a tiny muffled no. 

Jisung huffed, "If that's what you want" he muttered audibly and proceeded to lie flat on Hyunjin across the couch. 

"Jisung!" Hyunjin's voice came out muffled, "Get off me!" 

The shorter smirked, "Only if you promise to get up, stop crying and shit and tell me what happened" 

It was Hyunjin's turn to huff now, "Fine, get off me, you're heavy as hell"

"hey I'm skinnier than you" Jisung rolled his eyes as he got off the taller. 

Jisungs brought a blanket from Hyunjin's bedroom as the other opened up a box of chicken wings and shoved one of the pieces into his mouth

"Chill you're gonna choke" Jisung chuckled taking a piece for himself

Hyunjin doesn't reply so the other speaks up again, "So will you tell me what happened now?"

Hyunjin threw the bone on the floor

"You're gonna have to clean that Hyun-"

"What's a Day6?"

Jisung shuts up immediately, a confused expression taking over his face, "Do you mean the band?"

"Oh it's a band" Hyunjin hummed to himself.

"How is this related anyway?" Jisung asked, more confused

Hyunjin didn't reply but simply took his phone out and typed something in, Jisung peeped to see him googling something

**_Day6 band_**

"Oh" Hyunjin whispered, "How did Felix not tell me about this?" 

"About what Hyunjin, you're really concerning me" 

Hyunjin looked up at Jisung and back at his phone again, "Wow you look like this guy" he giggled

"You've lost it" Jisung muttered as he took Hyunjin's phone from him, it was open on a "Know more about the artist" page 

**_YoungK_**

"Oh I love him!" Jisung exclaimed

"You know them?" Hyunjin said slowly, widening his eyes

"Of course I do, everyone in South Korea knows them Jinnie" Jisung chuckled, "I like Wonpil too" he continued, scrolling down the page to find the said's profile before showing it to the other. 

Hyunjin's widened comically more as if that was even possible, he tapped at his phone atleast five times, "This, it's this guy!" 

"This guy what?" 

"Seung-, Seungmin loves this guy to death and he told me I shouldn't contact him until I listen to all of Die6-"

"Day6"

"Yeah Day6 songs" 

Jisung doesn't reply for a while as he stares at the other, trying to process the kind of date Hyunjin ended up with before breaking into a loud laugh. 

Hyunjin pouted at the other's actions and whined, "Help me please!"

Jisung wiped the fake tears off his cheeks, "Talk to Felix, he knows Seungmin better"

\----

"You're telling me you got upset-"

"Yes"

"-because he didn't know Day6"

"Yes"

"Seungmin!" Felix whined, "How many times do I tell you not everyone is into music like you!"

"But everyone needs to stan Day6!" Seungmin huffed, hands on his hips. 

"I agree but not everyone will, no one's gonna date you if you keep insisting they stan /your/ favourite band" Felix rubbed his head expasrated by his friend. 

"Their loss" Seungmin shrugged, face serious

"You're really hopeless- hold up" Felix's phone rang out and he checked it to see a familiar name  
_Hyunjin_

Felix gave Seungmin a once over before picking up the call  
"What's up Jinnie?"

"How did the tiny brain of yours not think to warn me about studying up on Day6?"

"hey, I didn't know he would get pissed over not knowing Day6" Felix said into the phone, looking at Seungmin who was scrolling through his own phone. 

"You should've told me what he likes" Felix could literally feel Hyunjin pout through the line. 

"I'm sorry okay, I thought he wouldn't mind" 

"Now I've got to learn about Day6?"

"Well" Felix sighed, "If you really like Seungmin so much then sure" Felix smiled when he looked at the mentioned friend again to see a blush spreading over his face, even to the tip of his ears.

\----

"Okay quiz me"

"Hyunjin you just woke up" Jisung said, mouth full of cereal

"Quiz me, I don't care"

"This is the 24th time since yest-"

"11th, I don't want to disappoint"

Jisung huffed, "This is gonna be the last time"

"Nooo" Hyunjin whined

Jisung raised his eyebrows and gave the other a this-is-definitely-going-to-be-the-last look which resulted in Hyunjin muttering an "ugh fine"

"Good, what should I be asking?" 

"I don't know, member names? Birth dates? Focus on Wonpil though" Hyunjin shrugged sitting down on the breakfast table stool and grabbing the box of cereal for himself. 

Where was Wonpil born?  
_Seoul..?_  
Yup  
Who is nicknamed drum?  
_Sung-sungjin?_  
WRONG  
_Fuckfuckfuck uh dowoon?_  
Yes! 

And it went on for a while, until both of them finished their cereals.  
"You did pretty good Jinnie! Especially since you learnt it in only 2 days" Jisung patted the taller's back smiling proudly 

"No I sucked" Hyunjin pouted 

"You got 15 out of 20 questions right"

"Yeah I sucked, what if I answer him wrong again and he leaves me!" Hyunjin sulked 

"Seungmin isn't that ruthless Jinnie" Jisung sighed taking both their bowls to dump them in the sink. 

\----

"Don't be ruthless" Felix said handing Seungmin his jacket from the closet

"Can't guarantee" the other shrugged.

"Minnie!" Felix whined, "Hyunjin really likes you okay? Don't go all quizzy on him, he's gonna feel bad"

Seungmin huffed rolling his eyes. 

"Please?" 

"Fine, you win" Seungmin sighed, "I'll be nice to him"

"And apologize" Felix added quickly.

Seungmin rolled his eyes again, "Okay"

"Thank you!" Felix squeals and attacks his friend into a hug which the other doesn't appreciate.

"H-Hi" Hyunjin smiled shyly as Seungmin sat down across him in the café table

They decided to tone down the date from a restaurant last time to a small café.

"Hi" Seungmin smiled too and Hyunjin turned flush red, which to his favour, the other doesn't notice.

"do you wanna uh order something?" Hyunjin asked slowly, tapping the menu with his index.

Seungmin smiled wider  
_nervous Hyunjin is so adorable_  
"Hot chocolate please" 

"Oh" Hyunjin's eyes widened, "I was gonna get it too" he said getting up to order from the counter

A few minutes later he is back at the table with 2 mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"So, what do you do?" Seungmin asked taking his mug in his hand and blowing on it

"Wha-What?" Hyunjin was taken aback by the normal question 

Seungmin chuckled and Hyunjin weakened, wanting hear that pretty sound again  
"You're a student right?"

"Y-Yes"

"What do you study?" 

"Performing arts, i-i dance"

"That's really nice" Seungmin replied, taking a tentative sip of his drink and humming in satisfaction.

Hyunjin got flustered again and hid his face behind the mug

"Are you not going to ask me what I study?" 

Hyunjin choked half way as he is sipping, half from the fact that he fucking forgot to return the question and half from the fact that the drink was way too hot, it's mostly the former though.

"I'm-I'm sorry" Hyunjin sputters, hot chocolate dripping from his mouth.  
The redness of his lips from the hot drink is not noticed as his whole face turns the same shade of red as he searches for a tissue frantically.

"Hyunjin?" Seungmin's voice reached the named as the boy looks up to see Seungmin holding out his hand kerchief with a rather amused smile on his face.

Hyunjin took the kerchief and muttered a "Thank you" as he cleaned himself up.

"What do yo-you study?" Hyunjin asked slowly after he's done wiping himself.

"Law"

"Oh wow"

Seungmin chuckled again and Hyunjin wanted to die. 

"Uh about the date last friday-" Seungmin started and Hyunjin choked on his drink again, thankfully not spilling anything this time

"oh my God, I'm sorry I didn't know Day6, I promise you I learnt about them this time, they're so talented and amazing, I already even ordered their recent album, Wonpil's voice is so beauti-"

"-Jinnie, listen Jinnie" Seungmin cut the other's panic rambling off, Hyunjin shut up on cue like someone paused a recorder, reddening again on the way the nickname rolled so smoothly out of his crush's mouth.

"I should be apologizing, I'm sorry I was so rude to you last time"

"No-"

"Anything you say is not going to convince me that I wasn't a shitty person last week, I promise I won't ask you anything about Day6, okay?" Seungmin asked softly, a cute apologetic grin on his face.

"B-But I learnt everything about them for you" Hyunjin said slowly, mixing his beverage with a spoon, unable to look the other in the eye. 

"You did?" Seungmin widened his eyes, his hand automatically finding its place on the other's as he blushed too "You're so cute Jinnie" 

_Ah there it is again, that damned nickname which makes Hyunjin melt inside out_

Hyunjin was pretty sure he was spazzing out on the inside as he gulped and looked at down at the hand on top of his on the table, _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ he just hoped Seungmin can't hear his heartbeat, he's surprised it isn't bouncing out of his chest like those cartoons. 

So he did what no sane person would do, ripped his hand away from the table, placed his mug on it, grabbed his bag and shot off from the fuckin' café without another word.

Seungmin was left weirded out and confused at the same time _what the fuck?_

\---

_Beep_  
"What the fuck Hwang Hyunjin? What the fuck did you do?" Felix's deep voice boomed through the voicemail, "Call me the fuck up as soon as you hear this, Seungmin was so clueless"

_Beep_  
The next voicemail started with Jisung, "Dude I heard from Felix, are you fucking alright? Did you fucking malfunction or something, I'm so concerned, I'm coming over after my work shift!" 

_Beep_  
"Hey" the next voicemail came up and Hyunjin's head perked up from where he was rocking on the couch back and forth with his head tucked between his knees and covered with his arms, "It's Seungmin, I got your number from-from Felix, I just wanna say I don't know what happened but if it's my-my fault I'm sorry" 

_Beep_

Hyunjin sighed.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table to call someone, one person who can actually help him through this mess. 

"Changbinnie hyung" Hyunjin pouted as soon as the other picked the call, "I'm in a crisis"

"How much does the bail cost?" 

"Hyung! I'm not in jail" Hyunjin sulked again, "Stop assuming the worst case scenarios!"

"It's you, I can _only_ assume the worst" Changbin chuckled

Hyunjin rolled his eyes huffing.

"What's up?"

"So there's this boy I like-"

"Seungmin?"

Hyunjin paused, "H-How do you know?"

"Everyone does Jin, even Channie who is in Australia knows it" Changbin replied, muffling a laughter 

Hyunjin groaned, laying across the sofa more comfortably, "Help"

"I need the deets"

"What?"

"Ugh details Hyunjin details" Changbin huffed. 

"Never say deets in your life ever again" 

"Just-"

"Okay okay" Hyunjin rolled his eyes  
And began to tell about both the disastrous dates

"So you just.... fled?"

"I became flustered! He held my hand-"

"Just placed it on top of yours"

"who cares, our skin made enough contact for me to have an outer body experience" Hyunjin muttered sulking again  
"Changbin?"

There was a long uncharacteristic pause followed by a loud guffaw ringing right through the speaker  
"Hyung!!"

Changbin laughed for what seemed like at least half minute before he roughly said, "Dude you're so whipped"

"I know" he agreed, oh he was definitely whipped and he knew he had to accept it, "what do I do?"

"Call him back"

"No"

"He reached out to you Jinnie, I didn't even expect that, he's being patient with your ass" Changbin sighed

"That's true, what do i tell him though?"

"Apologize, explain why you freaked out"

"I can't tell him I felt like I was set on fire just because he touched me" Hyunjin whined yet again, it was so easy to get away with pouting and whining with Changbin after all, the elder loved babying him

Changbin sighed, "Fine, make up an excuse" 

Hyunjin sighed back in reply too, "Thank you hyung" 

"Anytime baby" Hyunjin could feel Changbin smile endearingly on the other end. 

"So how's your thing with Felix?" Hyunjin asked completely deflecting the topic.

Changbin could feel the smirk through his line, "what thing? I don't know" he muttered, red already threteaning to bloom across his cheeks as he bit his lips. 

"Y'all are so obvious, it's not even funny anymore, get your shit together hyung" Hyunjin chuckled

Now the redness actually spread, "Shut up hypocrite, I don't know if he likes me" 

"Oh I don't know if you'll believe me but I swear a week ago my right ear would've bled with the amount of times I've heard your name fall out of his mouth, Changbin hyung this, Changbin hyung that, gee it was tiring"

Changbin choked on air, falling into a coughing fit immediately, he couldn't believe Felix, Lee Felix, the sunshine was talking about him when he wasn't present. 

Hyunjin fell into a loud laughter as the other coughed, calming down only after a minute, "Make a move hyungie before someone else does" he smirked before cutting the call.

\----

Hyunjin wandered into the cereal aisle, he was gonna make Jisung pay for sending him to grocery shop alone, Hyunjin wasn't someone who ran errands but here he is anyway, he stood in front of the row of cereals trying to choose one, even though he knew that he and Jisung ate only one kind of cereal. 

Hyunjin sighed finally walking over to the needed cereal, grabbing it and dumping it into the cart. 

"Hyunjin?" a familiar voice was heard and Hyunjin turned around so quick he got a whiplash  
"Ow, fuck Seungmin"

"You okay?" the other asked concern taking over his face as he stepped towards Hyunjin, who was holding his neck in pain. 

"I'm-I'm fine" Hyunjin stepped back and looked down, still holding the back is his neck. 

"Okay" Seungmin trailed off, fidgeting with his hands.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a whole minute as words stood on the tip of both their tongues, unable to get out and clear the silence. It was finally Hyunjin's mouth that gave in as he cleared his throat and spoke up, "I-uh I'm sorry" 

"It's, it's okay" Seungmin squeaked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Hyunjin looked up and widened his eyes. _Oh no, is he even ready for it?_

10 minutes later, Hyunjin and Seungmin were outside the store with their respective bags in their hands as they walked silently without a destination.

Hyunjin sighed and closed his eyes, he has to do this now or it's only gonna make things awkward, so he stopped in his tracks, looked right at the other and just talked, "I'm sorry Seungmin, I-i mean it, I didn't mean to you know, run away, I just, you just make me so flustered, I couldn't handle it and like you-you touched my hand and I freaked out and my brain just shut, oh god this is so lame, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but yeah I uhm, yeah I'm sorry, I left, it was really dumb of me."

Seungmin stared at the other in confusion as it took him a while to process the words, then he sighed, smiled and walked closer to Hyunjin.  
The other gulped, not taking a step back this time as Seungmin touched his cheek.  
Hyunjin swore his skin was on fire, _this is really happening, again, oh my God_ he balled his fists tightly to get a grip and to not run away like last time as he looked into Seungmin's eyes, Hyunjin was sure he looked constipated as hell. 

Seungmin took his time to read the other's face, as if he was drinking in his features before he stroked the elder's cheek and muttered a "you're cute"

Hyunjin exhaled shakily, he wanted to cry, why does this boy have such an effect on him?  
What Seungmin did next was something Hyunjin labelled as a straight ticket to heaven, the younger stood lightly on his tip toes, closed his eyes and brushed his lips on Hyunjin's forehead, leaving a lingering butterfly kiss. It was over before it began since the next thing Hyunjin knew, Seungmin was stepping away and smiling shyly, his face completely red, "I'll text you" is all he whispered as he walked away, leaving a mesmerized Hyunjin in a haze.  
Hyunjin doesn't know how he reached home that day. 

\----

After that specific incident, Hyunjin didn't leave his room for 3 whole days, only going out to attend his classes, which was barely two or three hours since it was the last month of his semester and then he retreated back into the safety of his room. He's pretty sure he barely saw Jisung too, since he woke up before Jisung and came back before the other returned too. 

Hyunjin ignored all his texts, mostly keeping his phone switched off. It was a cowardly move since he knew Seungmin had texted him too but he couldn't bring himself to open it, he wasn't ready for it. 

Hyunjin sighed looking up at that one weird spot on his ceiling, trying to to recollect everything he's done with Seungmin so far. He unintentionally blushed as he touched his forehead and groaned as he dragged his hand down his face.  
He heard multiple voices outside his room and perked up, Jisung was supposed to be working, is he back already? 

Changbin, he recognized as the voices got closer and someone else, who was that?  
The door to his room burst open as Hyunjin flinched. 

"Get up fucker, your sulk time is over" Jisung yelled walking into the room with Changbin and _seriously who is that?_

"Sungie, who is that?" he asked ignoring the fact that Jisung just cursed at him and is trying to get him out of the room.

And Jisung was easy to distract, so he stopped in his tracks and turned towards the unfamiliar boy trailing behind him, next to Changbin.  
Hyunjin doesn't know if he was imagining the blush spreading across Jisung's face. 

"That's uh, Minho, a-a friend" He replied rubbing his nape.

"Jisung!" Changbin interrupted huffing as he walked over to Hyunjin. 

"Sorry! uh he's not of your concern Hyunjin, what you _should_ be concerned about is the fact that you haven't left this fucking room in 3 days, and I don't even know if you had your meals properly, and your phone is always switched off and it's so annoying and i just don't want you to sit here and mop, but come out and tell us what the fuck happened" Jisung exhaled loudly as Hyunjin widened his eyes.  
He never really realized how much his friends must have been worried for him. He's kind of grateful for them at this moment. 

"Fine" he said softly

\----

Jisung paced across the living room as Hyunjin tucked himself more comfortably into Changbin's chest. He was actually glad that Jisung had the thought to bring Changbin, he didn't know what he would do if he hadn't gotten that 5 minute long hug from the elder earlier. 

The new boy- Minho, was sitting on one of the chairs, face contorted with concern as he bit at his nails and looked between Hyunjin and Jisung.

Jisung finally stopped in front of the couch and sighed loudly, "Let me get this straight, he kissed your forehead so you freaked"

"Yes" Hyunjin said, his voice muffled into Changbin's t-shirt

"And you haven't replied to him ever since?"

"Yes"

"I have an urge to throw the table at you" Jisung huffed. 

"Not my fault" Hyunjin whined, "I just can't function when he touches me"

"Fix this" Jisung shrugged, grabbing his bag, "Let's go Minho"

"What?" Changbin and Hyunjin said in unison.

"Go call him up, meet him at an arm's distance, bubble wrap yourself or whatever but _please_ apologize, I heard he feels absolutely terrible and Seungmin rarely gets stuff into his head enough to feel bad about anything" Jisung said one last time, before grabbing Minho's hand and walking out the door, "I'm staying over at Minho's today" he added before leaving.

There was silence for a while before Changbin spoke up, "He's right you know, you should apologize"

"Hyung" Hyunjin moaned, "I can't!"

"Baby you have to"

"It's so unfair, why does he make me feel that way? "

"Young love" Changbin chuckled making Hyunjin shove him in the ribs. 

\----

"Seungmin-ah"

"Seungmin-aaaah"

_No response_

"Kim Seungmin!" Felix shook the said boy harshly by his shoulder.  
Seungmin looked up confused, removing his headphones which was very obviously blasting Day6.

"He reply yet?" Felix asked sitting down opposite to the other, they were in the college canteen for break.

Seungmin shook his head as he switched off the music still loudly heard through the headphones around his neck, "it's been 4 days huh" 

"You feeling better now?" 

"Kind of" Seungmin sighed

"I thought you said you didn't give a shit about him" Felix said smugly, raising an eyebrow. 

"Shut up" Seungmin said, only a small bite to his tone, "He's too nice, I heard from Jisung that he studied Day6 for 2 days straight just to impress me"

"Oh my God, you don't deserve him Minnie" Felix widened his eyes, unable to believe, he's only seen Hyunjin being that passionate when it comes to dancing. Otherwise, he's been a easy going person. 

"Yeah I'm sorry" Seungmin pouted, "what do I do now?" 

Before Felix replied, the duo perked up at the notification on his phone, it was from Jisung

**Hanji**

Hyunjin's coming to you, where do you wanna meet up? 

Seungmin looked up surprised as Felix asked him what was the message, "Jisung says Hyunjin is coming over meet me, fuck Felix, what do i do?"

"Don't touch him" Felix giggled earning a soft shove from the other.  
"You're supposed to be pissed at him but you don't look pissed at all Minnie" Felix shrugged and added 

"Well, I can't be pissed I mean, I don't know, should I scold him?"

"Your wish" Felix said getting off his chair, "make him stay though" he added chuckling and ruffling the taller's hair. 

Seungmin groaned as he rolled his eyes before bringing his attention back to his phone at the message opened. He took a deep breath, calming his thoughts, thankfully he's not an emotional person or else he would be a mess right now. Two minutes later he replied to Jisung.

**Min**

Outside the campus

\----

Seungmin hitched his backpack higher looking around for a sign of Hyunjin, it's been barely a minute since he's arrived at the gates of the campus and he already feels anxious.

It was 10 minutes later that Hyunjin appeared, looking like he ran all the way from his house, he stopped right in front of Seungmin, panting hard and holding his knees for support, "why does my stamina suck even though I dance" he wheezed loudly

And Seungmin was supposed to be angry but he giggled, surprising himself, making the other step back immediately, "don't do that please" Hyunjin said still panting 

"Do what?" Seungmin asked, his expression turned confused.

"Don't giggle like that, it makes me weak" Hyunjin said finally standing up straight, he had seriously lost all his mouth filter but he didn't care, he already embarrassed himself in front of Seungmin multiple times, this was nothing. 

Seungmin bit his lower lip, trying to not giggle again as red bloomed across his cheeks, "Y-You alright?" 

"Yes" Hyunjin said running a hand through his hair which was wet with his sweat

_Fuck how did he not notice how attractive Hyunjin was?_

"I'm fine" the other added, "sorry I got late, was preparing for something"

"Preparing for what?"

"Let's walk" Hyunjin said taking Seungmin's hand into his  
Seungmin immediately turned completely red and hot, _Hyunjin willingly held his hand, what the fuck is happening?_

"Wh-What are you doing?" Seungmin managed to stutter out even though he tightened the grip their hands had.

Hyunjin turned around and intertwined their fingers instead, "Sorry I freaked out everytime you touched me" he smiled sadly, "I'm trying to get over the fear, you're just so pretty, I can't help it" 

"Hyun-"

"I feel like peeing myself right now because of this" Hyunjin added holding up their enclosed hands, "But I'm not going to"

"Thank you" Seungmin whispered feeling dazed with how much effort Hyunjin is putting.

They both walked for at least 15 minutes talking about everything and nothing, Hyunjin making the other blush every once in a while because of the compliments he threw his way unknowingly, this in turn made Hyunjin blush because seeing Seungmin flustered was a sight.

Hyunjin's phone rang and he picked the call  
"Woojin Hyung, tell me you got it!" 

Seungmin looked at the other confused, unable to know what's been said at the other end of the line. 

"Thank you so much hyung" Hyunjin said before cutting the call, a wide smile spreading on his face, the kind of smile that made his eyes crinkle softly.

Seungmin subconsciously smiled too, unable to resist the contagiousness.  
"is everything okay Jinnie?"

Hyunjin smiled wider, if that's even possible as he looked into Seungmin's eyes. 

"So uh you know Chan hyung?"

"Yes, he moved to Australia just a year ago right? I'll never forget it because Felix was crying for a week straight" Seungmin chuckled

"Okay so his boyfriend, Woojin lives here and he's a singer" Hyunjin took Seungmin's other hand into his too. 

"And?"

"Well, a producer and singer have connections don't they?" 

Seungmin gulped, nodding, where was this going?

"So uhm," Hyunjin freed both his hands as he rubbed his nape, "You might be getting front row tickets to a Day6 concert" he trailed off going softer in the end.

"Oh my God, are you serious Hyunjin?" Seungmin asked, his eyes widening in disbelief

"Yes, but the concert is in December though, that's still 2 months away" Hyunjin said biting his lips anxiously.

"Hyunjin!" Seungmin yelled as he attacked the other with a crushing hug and Hyunjin froze, his brain just blanking as he didn't know what to do. 

Seungmin realized what he had done and stepped back, "Fuck fuck I'm sorry" he said taking the other's hand into his, "please don't leave, please stay."

Hyunjin calmed down, even though his heartbeat kept increasing to more than what's normal.

"I'm sorry Jinnie, I got so excited I forgot-"

"It's okay" Hyunjin finally breathed out, interrupting the other, "It's okay really, I just wasn't expecting it"

"You can hug me again" he added

"Are you sure-" Seungmin started

Hyunjin cut the other off again by just pulling him into a tight embrace, burying his face into the younger's shoulder and taking in his sweet scent, Seungmin relaxed too, turning his head and sighing into Hyunjin's neck.

Hyunjin felt chills down his spine when Seungmin whispered a "thank you so much" into his ear, he had to physically restrain his legs from becoming jelly. 

They parted after what seemed like ages, but what was only a couple minutes, Seungmin's eyes were teary as he looked away, rubbing his face with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Minnie, are you crying?" Hyunjin asked, very close to freaking out, "Fuck are you okay?" 

"Yes" the other squeaked as he stepped away, "I need to go"

"No," Hyunjin grabbed the other's hand away from where it was covering his face, "don't pull a me" he chuckled, making the other giggle too. 

Seungmin calmed down after just a minute as he sighed and looked up at the taller finally, "I'm gonna treat you to lunch, let's go" 

"What? No, you don't need to" Hyunjin almost screamed

"No excuses, you need to come" Seungmin said grabbing the other's hand.

Hyunjin let himself be dragged away blissfully by his crush.

\----

"Seungmin!" Hyunjin yelled into his phone and Seungmin had to literally keep his phone at a distrance to not let his ears bleed, "Is Felix there?" 

"No?" Seungmin replied, confused

"Okay I'm coming, brace yourself for something big!"

"Yew Jinnie, don't you think it's too early for that"

Hyunjin blushed immediately, "Shut up, you hoe"

Seungmin giggled and Hyunjin felt his legs almost giving away at the sound. They've been together for over 2 weeks now, when is he gonna get used to it? 

Seungmin was scrolling through his phone when Hyunjin arrived and made a commotion as he tripped on the effing doormat, seriously who trips on the doormat?

Seungmin didn't stop laughing for 5 minutes straight even when Hyunjin shoved his ribs hard.  
He only stopped when he saw Hyunjin pouting.  
Seungmin couldn't help himself but peck the other's lips unconsciously. Hyunjin's mouth widened into an 'O' as the younger's action sinked in.

_Fuck, Seungmin fucked up again_

They've only hugged so far, keeping their kisses limited to foreheads and cheeks. This was a new step and Seungmin was terrified immediately. _Did he cross a line?_

"I'm sorry Hyunjin"

"No" Hyunjin brought himself back to reality, "I like it" he said as he stepped closer and kissed the other chastely. 

Seungmin sighed and smiled before he remembered the reason Hyunjin was here, "You have something to tell me?" 

"What?" Hyunjin asked licking his lips, he was way too dazed around Seungmin all the time. 

"Jinnie, you're here for a reason" Seungmin reminded the other as he took his hands into his and guided him over to the couch to sit down. 

"Oh" Hyunjin perked up remembering as a smile automatically spread his face. 

"So I've been talking to Woojin hyung..." Hyunjin trailed off

"Uh huh?" the other prompted him to continue

"Well I tried to get backstage passes to the concert we're going to but they sold off sooner than possible" Hyunjin pouted

"Oh"

"But" Hyunjin perked up again as he took the other's hand, "Guess what?" he playfully raised an eyebrow

"Tell me already!" Seungmin exclaimed, impatience taking over him 

"Well," Hyunjin smirked as he took two passes from the back of his jeans and placed into the other's hands, "I got backstage passes to the concert happening next day"

Seungmin stared at the tickets in his hand, mouth dropping open, "is this for real?" 

"Yes Minnie" Hyunjin said caressing the younger's face, "you get to see Day6 for 2 days straight" 

"Oh my God, I don't deserve you at all" Seungmin said, tears automatically forming in his eyes

Hyunjin shushed him as he rubbed away the tears falling down his cheeks, "you deserve to meet them" 

Seungmin exhaled shakily as he placed a kiss on the other's palm, which was on his cheek. Hyunjin moved forward and kissed the younger's forehead, "I love you Seungmin"

Seungmin had tears falling down his eyes yet again, _not an emotional person, my ass_ he didn't bother to rub the tears off though as he held the other's neck with both his hands and brought him closer, brushing their noses together before he placed another chaste kiss on Hyunjin's lips. 

Hyunjin responded by opening his mouth and Seungmin's breathe hitched, "You sure baby?" he asked to make sure that Hyunjin was comfortable with what they were about to do. Hyunjin nodded and connected their lips. 

Their lips collided softly but messily and Seungmin took over, guiding the other into the kiss, both their hearts beating fast and the butterflies in their stomach going nuts due to the overwhelming feeling taking over them.  
Both of them took their time to come around and learn about each other. And they still haven't finished doing so because baby steps is what everyone needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!  
Please leave kudos and tell me if y'all want a sequel with Changlix or Minsung or just Seungjin!!


End file.
